rabbitcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi's Dictionary
Welcome to my own personal dictionary, where I learn new words xDDD anyways, these are just some words that I need to keep for the sake of my vocabulary! I also keep some anime terms as well and some of my own words. A *'Angely Sugar' - a brand in Aikatsu which is endorsed by Hoshimiya Ichigo and Amahane Madoka in the game. *'Apple Orchard' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme of the brand is about the European culture. *'Arigane~' - Usagi's way of saying thank you. *'Aurora Fantasy' - a brand in Aikatsu which is endorsed by Kitaouji Sakura, Himesato Maria and Kiki Monica. B *'Baby Monster' - a brand in PriPara which is endorsed by Toudou Sion. *'Blazing Spiral' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme of the brand are sweets abd desserts. *'Brilliant Prince' - a brand from PriPara which is endorses by Shikyoin Hibiki. *'Bohemian Sky' - a brand from Aikatsu which is endorsed by Kazesawa Sora. *'Butterfly Carnival' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme of the brand is about butterflies. C *'Candy Alamode' - a brand in PriPara which is endorsed by Minami Mirei. *'Candy Alamode More' - a brand in PriPara which is endorsed by Kiki Ajimi. A spinoff to the original brand Candy Alamode. *'Capisce!' - pronounced as Kashikoma. Manaka Laala's catchphrase. *'CoCo Flower' - a brand in PriPara which is endorsed by Midorikaze Fuwari. *'Compass Celebration' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme is about landmarks and geography. *'Compass Celebration Wing' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme is about angels. Spinoff to Compass Celebration. *'Cool Music' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme is about dancing and neon colors. *'Cool Music Punk' - a fan made brand made by Usagi. The theme is about time and black&white trends. *'Cyalume Airy' - a change only done in the Dream Theater. *'Cyalume Change' - a change of coords during the middle of an idol's performance, usually leading to the end of the show. *'Cyalume Charm' - a new item for Cyalume Change. Used for Cyalume Airy in the Dream Theater and signals new Dream Team formation. D *'Dance Fusion' - an Aikatsu brand endorsed by Kurosawa Rin and Hateruma Minami. *'Dandere' - a common Japanese character archetype that describes heroines (and occasionally heroes) who are introduced as very shy, awkward and often insecure people who barely talk. Often, they want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. *'Dream Team' - a five person team. *'Dream Theater' - a place where a five person unit performs. *'Dreaming Girl' - a brand from PriPara which is endorsed by none. *'Dreamy Crown' - a brand from Aikatsu which is endorsed by Oozora Akari. *'Dolly Devil' - an Aikatsu brand endorsed by Daichi Nono and Shirakaba Lisa. E F G H I J K L M N *'Nostalgia' - a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations. O P Q R S T *'Twinkle Constellation' - a fan-made brand made by Usagi. The theme is about stars and the galaxies. *'Twinkle Ribbon' - a brand in PriPara which is endorsed in the arcade by Manaka Laala. U V W X Y Z Category:Master Lists Category:Important Pages